


Biohazard Sweets

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mer!Lio, Modern AU, Police!Galo, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Galo baked cookies for Lio. However, Lio thought they were biohazards.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Biohazard Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Just something stupidly fluffy for a change of pace.

It had been six months since Galo met and fell in love with his current boyfriend, so he decided it was fine to celebrate a six months anniversary. He had asked Aina to help him getting some ingredients for a generous batch of chocolate chips cookies. While Galo was not a great baker, the instructions on the back of the pre-mix cookie flour were simple enough to follow.

The first step was to gather some wet ingredients like oil, eggs and water, and then he can mix everything in a large mixing bowl that Aina got for him. Fifteen minutes later, there was a batch of cookie dough laid out tidily in a row of four and column of three, tray slipping into the preheated oven to bake.

Waiting for the cookies to bake, Galo got reminisce of the time when he first met Lio at the sea.

* * *

After Galo had reached adulthood, he made his mind to move out from his childhood home in the state’s metropolis and settled in this small seaside town. While Galo missed the bustling crowd and friends he made back at home, he never felt connected to anyone other than his parents. His new home was a few blocks away from the beach, a beautiful blue and white paradise with low visitor traffic. The real estate agent had informed him that the beach was some kind of nature conservation area protected by the government from a few decades ago, so visitors without permit weren’t allowed to step foot in it. Galo paid it no mind at first, he wasn’t that keen on meeting a large number of new people at now that he was just starting a new life.

He got a job at the local police station, met his commanding officer, Ignis Ex and vice commanding officer, Remi Puguna. The two of them were okay, Galo had thought. Chief Ignis seemed strict and harsh at first, but he learnt that the man was a giant teddy bear on the inside, especially when it comes to his six years old angel of a daughter. Remi, on the other hand, was more like a brother that nags like your overly protective mother and coolly helpful when you needed it. He liked them, Galo decided.

Galo only had a small circle of friends. One of them was the son of the owner of the family restaurant that he found one night after patrolling the area. The food they served tasted like home, like the ones his mother used to cook for him. It was then Galo got to know Varys. Varys was the son to the couple that ran the restaurant and had been picking up his parents’ art of trade to a whole new level of goodness. Galo was coming back to eat and eventually the two got to know each other after Galo was safely recognized as a regular. It was an accident when Galo got to know the Ardebit sisters and their crazy scientist of a tenant. The accident had involved Lucia’s pet lab rat Vinny, a microwave oven and a dime. Galo still shivered at it, unwilling to recall the whole incident.

And there’s Lio.

To Galo, the day he met Lio was an unforgettable event .

That night, Galo was patrolling as usual, with a new route that covered the beach to deter any unwanted trespasser. The tides were calm at this time of year, lazily lapping on the bleach white shore. Galo found himself back on the beach after completing his patrol, drawn in by the sound of the sea, swishing and hissing calmly. The moon shined bright, granting minimum light exposure to the dark night. Galo had no idea how long he had been sitting on the shore, but a weird melodious voice had snapped him out of his trance.

At first, he thought it was the gentle sea breeze passing through a tunnel, but then he realized it was a singing song. A haunting melody that can draw sailors to their demise, were this is a mythological story from the old days. It was a beautiful but sad song. Galo assumed someone had sneaked past after his patrol, so he went to look for the owner of the song, hoping to warn them to not trespass again.

However, he was not expecting to find the ethereal creature that was perching on top of a rock. The moon shined upon it? Her? Him? like a stage light, highlighting their presence. From the dim environment, Galo could only make out that it was a person, with short hair and devoid of clothes on their torso. But he still remembered his job, “Hey! No trespassing allowed if you don’t have a permit, buddy!” It spooked them, turning a pair of bright reddish pink eyes towards Galo. The man was so captivated by the soulful eyes, that he almost missed the way they escaped, diving into the wave crashing on the rock, leaving a flick of a gigantic fish tail as the last thing Galo saw as they left.

The next day Galo had convinced himself that he got drunk on moonlight and dreamt everything up about a person with a fish tail. There’s no way a mermaid exists in this world. Surely he was just dreaming everything up. Then, it happened again.

Galo had beach night patrol for the month, so it was inevitable that he’s going to meet the mermaid again. Only, this time, they seemed to be waiting for him on their rocky perch. Galo had brought a large torch with a wide coverage this time. When he approached the spot where he dreamt about the mermaid, a flash of green and pink greeted him as the light flashed on the scales. The human torso was resting on a flat surface of the rock, the giant fish tail full of spikes and fins were half immersed in the sea. Galo’s sight trailed back to the creature’s face, meeting an angelic one with sharp teeth.

To his defense, Galo did not scream at the sight, merely overwhelmed by Lio’s existence. The mermaid had beckoned him over, “Come here, human.” His fins fluttered by the warm sea breeze, voice a siren call, promised of sweet release. Galo resisted at first, cautioned of the unknown, until they got fed up about it. “Oh, come on! I don’t eat humans.” It was all it took for Galo to get closer to the mermaid, only to find out that they were not a mermaid. “I am Lio Fotia, son of Leviathan. What do they call you human?”

“Galo Thymos.” It seemed the mermaid…… merman? Was a part of some sort of pedigree monster noble family? Galo wasn’t too sure about it, but isn’t Leviathan Jewish? “Silly human. The monster you called Leviathan is merely one of the names to the god who dwells deep within the sea. Why do you think there’s no sight of us aside from your histories?” Lio was full of himself, prideful of his heritage but surprisingly naïve to the way of the land when he noticed the gadgets Galo had on him. After that, they got along like a house on fire.

Lio revealed that he was a hippocampus taur, a mythical creature with the upper body of a horse and a tail of a fish, but instead as a sea centaur. The head of the horse was replaced by a human torso from waist down, attached to a horse’s neck, which attached to a giant, pink and green lionfish-like tail. In the place where normal hooves would be, Lio had spiky fins instead, looking more like a literal sea horse than a _Sea Horse_. Galo showed him more about the modern humans’ lives, teaching him new knowledge of technologies. In return, Lio taught him about their ways of the sea.

To keep their meeting a secret, Galo had asked Ignis to assign him to nightly beach patrols. Seeing most members on the team disliked patrolling near the water, Ignis saw no major problem with the arrangement, only ordered Galo to take an extra jacket when the weather cooled down during autumn and winter. It worked for the time being, no one was suspicious of it. At least until Lucia crashed upon them when she was looking for something near where Galo and Lio meet up every night. It was an uproar, but the girl was satisfied about knowing Lio, and didn’t even express any interest in dissecting him.

“I’ll have you know I’m an inventor! Not a freaking biologist or zoologist or whatever that deals with animals!” And that’s that.

Eventually, Galo started to visit Lio during the day when he had a day off, choosing a secluded spot at a cove at the end of the beach. They hid there, trading words and knowledge, enjoying their time together. One thing led to another, Lio had kissed him one day out of the blue. His lips were cold and moist, salty with sea water. Galo could see his gills fluttered before pulling away, a hint of pink tinting his porcelain cheeks, “You said that humans kiss to show affection so I thought……” The pinkish hue was getting deeper as Lio turned away to avoid Galo’s shocked gaze. He was about to make a dash back into the sea before Galo grabbed his wrist and pulled Lio back against him to kiss Lio and this time, Lio kissed back.

Their relationship had officially advanced to boyfriends.

* * *

The oven pinged, signaling the baking was done. Galo used an oven mitts to take the tray of cookies out. The kitchen immediately smelt of freshly baked chocolate chips cookies. Leaving them on a cooling rack to cool, Galo picked up a plastic container and set it to the side. He took one bite at the cookies and the results were wonderful. The cookies were crunchy yet soft and the chocolate tasted rich. It was a success as Galo packed all of them into the container and set off to the beach.

Lio was waiting on the usual spot at their cove, sunning on top of his favorite rock. His ear fins perked up as the sand crunched under Galo’s sandals. Galo loved how vocal Lio was with his body language, his dorsal fins flared up in excitement like how a cockatoo would flare its crest. He spread his arms wide, asking for a hug which Galo gladly supplied. The merman latched onto him like a limpet ever since they were in a relationship, “Miss me, Lio?”

“Yes, you insufferable human.” There was no malice to his words, only fondness. Galo chuckled and let Lio hugged him for as long as he wanted until he remembered what he came here for, “Hey, Lio. Loosen up a bit?” Lio loosen his grip, eyes sparkling in interest as he watched Galo took out a container, “Today is our six month anniversary, so I thought about bring you some treats.” He popped the lid and showed the contents, only for Lio to back away from the sugary confectionery. “What are those? Are you trying to poison me?” Galo was shocked at the exclaim, “W-What? NO! Of course not! Why would I poison my own boyfriend!?”

“The contents inside said otherwise.” Lio took a peek again, his brows furrowed, “They look like the rust coating that sank to the bottom of the sea. Leviathan knows how many of us got poison from it.” He looked disgusted by the pollution caused by irresponsible human activities and Galo felt for him. Galo picked out one of the cookies and devoured it right in front of Lio, surprising the merman into action, “What are you doing!? Spit it out! Galo!” He pried at Galo’s jaws when the man refused to spit the food out. Galo took advantage of their position and crashed his lips against Lio’s. In his shock, Lio’s lip parted and gave Galo a chance to push the cookie into his mouth, tongue tasted of chocolate and salt. Lio’s first reaction was to balk, but Galo kept his hold until Lio had gotten an actual taste of the cookie.

His movements ceased, fins and muscles relaxed as he chewed on it, face lighting up in delight. “What is this sorcery? What did you put in there? It tastes good!” Galo passed him the whole container, which Lio had quickly devoured the rest of the cookies, licking his chocolate stained lips and teeth.

“These are chocolate chips cookies, which is a popular dessert for us with a sweet tooth.” Galo smiled smugly, but Lio was in too much contentment to sass back, “Well, they are good. Don’t taste like rust.”

“Glad you like it, waterbug. Happy six months anniversary. I love you.”

“I love you too, dummy. Happy six months anniversary.”


End file.
